Harry Potter and the Time of destiny
by C.M.J. Johnson
Summary: voldamorts power is growing, dumbeldores loseing the mission and harry is mad. Harry/Hermionie. Rated M partly because i'm a potty mouth and like to sware, their are some seans of child abuse and violance and their is the possibility of sex
1. Prologe

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, I JUST HAVE FUN PLAYING WITH HIM

_dedicated to my wonderful 4 month old daghter_ Abby

* * *

**prologue - press clippings**

Excerpts from The Daily Prophet;

"_**THE DARK LORD RETURNS**_

_**Rita Skeeta**_

_Last night several students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry led by Tri-Wizard tournament Champion and serial law breaker Harry Potter broke into the Department of Mysteries Hall of Prophecy and stumbled into an alleged Death Eater raid by Lucius Malfoy. The students engaged in battle with the raiders who are also rumoured to contain recent Azkaban escapee Bellatrix Le Strange and mass murderer Sirius Black._

_Eventually Ministry Aurors arrived as the battle spilled out into the Veil Room, formally the Ministerial execution chamber. The Auror's covered the students escape resulting the the capture of Wizarding Philanthropist Lucius Malfoy. Sirius Black, in an attempt to avoid capture fell into the Veil and was pronounced dead by a Ministry Healer at the scene._

_As Potter attempted to lead his class mates to safety, through the Ministry's Grand Central Lobby, He Who Must Not Be Named, himself, appeared and challenged Potter to a duel. Luckily Albus Dumbledore, who had recently been relived of his duty's as Headmaster of Hogwarts, arrived to rescue his former students and he himself crossed wands with You Know Who until Minister Fudge arrived on the seen with his senior staff and witnessed The Dark Lord's escape._

_"I Could not believe my eyes" Fudge told a Daily Prophet reporter, 'There he stood bold as brass. He who must not be named back from the dead.'..."_

"_**DUMBLEDORE TO BE RE-INSTATED**_

_**Lee Jordan**_

_After the recent resurgence of He Who Must Not Be Named Albus Dumbledore has been Summarily reinstated as the Supreme Mugging of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizen and head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_'I am positively delighted, and look forward to the new term beginning in September and a return to Hogwarts being allowed to manage her own affairs without Ministry intervention.' Dumbledore said in a statement released via the Ministry's Press and Propaganda Department..."_

"_**Prophet Retraction**_

_**An open letter from the Editor**__._

_Dear Readers:_

_It is with a heavy quill I pen this letter. Over the last twelve months this newspaper has published many articles that may have been considered derogatory, indeed libel, towards Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter._

_While it is true that I ordered those articles to be published in good faith it was my responsibility to ensure the proper research and fact checking was carried out and due to pressure from an unnamed authority I did not._

_I would like to take this opportunity to apologies to the readers of the Daily Prophet and on a personal level to both Albus Dumbeldore and Harry Potter._

_- The Editor_"

* * *

_AN: this is a new fic, complitely seperit from my previus offering which is on hiatus due to extreem writers block. my beautiful and ever loveing fieancee has beterd this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter but they get longer as the story progresses. read and review_


	2. Chapter 1  Dreams

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, I JUST ENJOY PLAYING WITH HIM.

Dedicated to Abby

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Dreams**

_Harry and Sirius where running through a dark cemetery in the middle of the English country side. the only source of light came from a dim, hastily cast Lumos Charm at the tip of Harry's wand. Just yards behind them they could hear the foot falls of Voldemort's Death Eaters just a few yards behind them._

_"_**Bombarda**_" a Death Eater cast. Harry felt the heat of the spell pass inches from his left ear and connect with a large granite memorial in the shape of an angel, which began to fall from its plinth. Sirius dragged Harry away from the falling masonry._

_"Thanks." Harry gasped._

_"Don't thank me yet Harry." Sirius replied, "We're still up shit creek." he said pulling his godson behind a mausoleum. The Death Eaters passed them._

_"That's a stroke of luck any way." Harry said nodding at the running Death Eaters sprinted past them. "What the hell do we do now?"_

_"We finish the mission Harry." Sirius replied in a hoarse whisper._

_"So This is it?" Harry asked tentatively._

_"Yeah." Sirius reply "Destiny time sunshine. You ready?"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_"There's always a choice Harry." Sirius reply gently._

_"Which is?" Harry quipped._

_"Kill or be killed." Sirius told him. "I didn't say it was much of a choice did I?"_

_The warm summer night air began to grow cold as a thin mist began to rise adding a thin layer of frost to every thing it touched._

_"What the hell?" Sirius swore scanning the immense cemetery._

_Harry however was scanning the sky. "Over there" he whispered pointing to the north. "Dementors!"_

_"Shit!" Sirius cursed. "How many?"_

_"Ten, maybe fifteen." Harry replied "What do we do?"_

_"I'm thinking." Sirius responded._

_"One hundred feet."_

_"I need a minute" Sirius snapped._

_"We don't have a fucking minute!"_

_"How far?"_

_"Seventy five feet."_

_"OK, here's the plan. When they get to fifteen feet we hit them with Patronuses, then we head east. about half a mile away there is a chapel where Voldemort is. No matter what happens Harry, you have to reach him. This must end!"_

_"Yeah" Harry agreed. "Fifty Yards."_

_"I'm serious Harry. No matter what happens to me I need you to promise me that you will go on."_

_"I promise Sirius." Harry replied, his emerald eyes glistening with years of unshed tears._

_"Good Lad." Sirius pulled his godson into a gruff embrace then handed him a potion vial. "pepper up." he explained._

_"Twenty yards." Harry reported downing his potion and tightened his grip on his wand. the pair watched the dementors close in on them. "Seventeen yards."_

_"On my mark." Sirius said. "Three...Two...One...MARK!"_

_The pair leapt from behind the mausoleum._

_"Expecto pratonum_**!**_" they cast and two corporeal partonuses erupted from their wands. The silver stag and dog danced around the dementors confusing and disorientating them as Harry and Sirius tore off to the east._

_They sprinted for a quarter of a mile then Sirius suddenly fell. Harry turned to help him as Voldemort's snake Nagini slithered behind the stricken marauder._

_"Sirius!" Harry called out as the magically enhanced snake opened his gargantuan jaws and clamped them around Sirius legs. Harry could only watch on in horror as Nagini devoured his Godfather alive._

_

* * *

_

_"_**Nooooooooooooooo!**_" Harry screamed._

Vernon Dursley tipped a glass of ice water over the face of his sleeping, screaming nephew.

"WAKE UP BOY!" he raged, his face beetroot red. Harry spluttered and slowly opened his eyes and sat bolt up right as Vernon's fist connected with the right side of his head. Harry's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Peace at last" Vernon declared happily and returned to bed.

* * *

_AN: hope you enjoyd this chapter big thanks and loves to my fiancee who betad this chapter. Thanks Gloria for your review. Please read and review, i eat them for breakfast._


	3. Chapter 2 Beginings

_I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT FIDDILING WITH HIM BRINGS ME A GRATE DEAL OF ENJOYMENT_

_FOR ABBY_

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCEANS OF CHILD ABUSE**_  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 BEGININGS**

**NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE - 1100hrs.**

Harry lay in his bed his face throbbing from his uncles pre-dawn assault. He ran his hand along the side of his face. He felt the dampness of his own blood still seeping from the gash on his eye. As well as a sizeable lump on his jaw. He groaned as he heard the floor board of the second to top step creek, signalling the imminent arrival of Dudley.

The padlock out side the door clicked open and as he listened to the bolt side away Harry resigned himself to another day of physical abuse on Privet Drive.

* * *

**HEADMASTERS OFFICE, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY - 1100hrs.**

Albus Dumbledore was sat behind his enormous oak desk reading the latest dispatch from the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge was preparing to tender his resignation and as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot it would be up to him to accept it, preside over the affairs of the Wizarding State and organise the election of the new Minister. Mercifully he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come." He called. "Ah Remus. Do come in." He continued, directing the werewolf to a chair. "Tea?" he offered.

"Thanks Albus." Remus replied sitting.

"What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore asked conjuring tea from thin air.

"It's about Harry's note." Remus explained.

"Has the boy forgotten to send one? It was due yesterday was it not?"

"It was and we did receive one, but look at it." Remus said sliding a tatty scrap of parchment across the desk.

Dumbledore glanced at the note, it read:

_All is Well._

_- Harry_

"I fail to see any thing to be concerned about." Dumbledore lied.

Remus blinked in surprise. "That's blood!" he exclaimed.

"Oh come now Remus, you can not be sure of that."

"I'm a werewolf Albus! I know the smell of blood and that is Harry's Blood." Remus said exasperatedly.

"Leave it with me." Dumbledore said soothingly. "I will look into it directly." he promised.

'Yeah right!' Remus thought even as he said. "Thank you Albus." out loud standing.

As the office door closed Dumbledore hurled his cup across the room "DAMN IT!" he shouted.

Remus left the castle and wandered to the Three Broomsticks to meet Tonks for lunch.

* * *

**Number 4 Privet Drive – 1200 hrs.**

After a meagre breakfast of a single slice of dry stale bread and a half of a glass of water Harry was sent to Dudley's makeshift gym in the garage of the Dursley's home.

He had spent the first week back from Hogwarts constructing the gym. It was equipped with brand new top of the line equipment such as a treadmill and exercise bike as well as all manner of weight lifting equipment. On the walls Harry had hung a heavy punching bag and speed ball. Most of the space however was taken up by a small three roped boxing ring, were Dudley now stood shadow boxing.

This was not the Dudley Dursley of Harry's child hood. He was no longer fat, flabby, slow and dim witted. No, two years of intense physical training had turned Dudley into a dim witted, lean mean two hundred and thirty pounds of knock out punching muscle.

"well get in then!" Dudley snapped when he saw Harry stood by the door way. Harry tentatively stepped between the ropes into the ring where he waited for the brutality. He stared on in horror as Dudley removed his boxing gloves and protective wraps. "bare knuckle today." Dudley told him dumping the protective wear over the top rope dropping them to the floor.

Dudley began to slowly circle Harry ducking and weaving flicking jabs inches from his face. Harry knew better than to defend himself. In the first 'training session' he gave Dudley a black eye after nimbly dodging a hook and jabbing him in the right eye. He was punished by Uncle Vernon and endured a beating with his uncle's favourite cricket bat, which now leant menacingly in the corner of the ring as a reminder.

Dudley lashed out again catching Harry in the face with two solid jabs. Harry's head snapped back and he felt blood flowing from his nose. Dudley did not let up on his attack and struck Harry's solar plexus with a stiff right hook, Harry bent over double and Dudley caught him in the jaw with an uppercut sending Harry down to the canvas.

Uncle Vernon, who had been watching from the door way began to count.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten! Well done Dudders!" he said climbing into the ring. "put your hand on ice son." he added handing him a bowl of crushed ice.

Harry began to regain consciousness, rolled to his front and tried to scramble to his feet. Vernon deliver a vicious kick to Harry's mid section causing the young wizard to spit up blood.

"You go weed the garden" Vernon ordered and Harry scurried away.

* * *

**The Three Broomsticks 1245 hrs.**

Remus sat in a corner booth with three empty pint glasses sitting accusingly in front of him when Tonks finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late Remus. I was staking out Malfoy Manor." she said taking a seat.

"it's all right." Remus replied waving to a waiter. "Two more pints of Winkles please mate" he ordered.

"How'd it go with Dumbledore?" she asked

"He doesn't believe me." Remus told her as the waiter brought him his drinks. "Cheers mate."

"So what do we do?" Tonks asked.

"I'm going to visit Ron and Hermione this afternoon see if they've heard from Harry. Failing that I'm going to Privet Drive tomorrow to talk to Harry my self." he told her.

"Dumbledore wont like that." Tonks pointed out taking a sip of beer.

"Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn what the old man wants any more." Remus replied draining his pint. "Right I'm off to see Hermione." He said standing and leaving the pub.

* * *

**HEADMASTERS OFFICE, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY – 1400 hrs.**

Molly, Arthur and Ron Weasley had been in discussion with Dumbledore for several hours.

"The choice is Ronald's and Ronald's alone, Molly." Dumbledore said

"You ask too much of us Albus." Molly snapped, "My son wont survive there. We are well known so called 'blood traitors' for Merlins sake!"

"Ronald and I have already spoken about this." Dumbledore explained patiently. "He will renounce his family's name." Molly began to bluster and Dumbledore waved her into silence. "A well rehearsed fiction, I assure you. I have also arranged for him to have a generous allowance so that he will fit in,"

"where will we say he has got the money from?" Arthur asked "Our family's financial situation is well known."

"I'll tell them the truth." Ron said. "I nicked it from Potter."

"You see Molly, I have thought of every thing." Dumbledore said with a smile. "It is decided. Ronald will indeed go to Durmstrang in September."

* * *

**THE GRANGERS HOME, OXFORDSHIRE -1500 hrs.**

Hermione was sat in the living room of her parents Oxford home reading her newly purchased Standard Book of Spells grade Six for the third time since its arrival from Flourish and Blotts just two weeks ago when the door bell rang. Assuming it was for her parents she ignored it and continued reading.

"Hermione love." Her mother called "Some one to see you"

'who on earth?' she thought as she put down her book and left the room.

Hermione entered the sitting room to find Remus Lupin drinking a cup of tea.

"Professor Lupin!" she exclaimed. "What ever are you doing hear? Oh my god has some thing happened to Harry?"

"Hermione please calm down." Remus began. "I haven't been your professor for three years. Please call me Remus." He continued. "As for Harry, he is the reason I am visiting. Have you heard from him?"

Hermione looked down at the table sadly. "I'll be right back." she said

within seconds she was back holding a stack of envelopes bound together with an elastic band. She wordlessly handed them to Remus who quickly leafed through them.

"You sent all of these to Harry?" he asked gently. Hermione nodded. "and he sent them all back to you, unopened?" Again Hermione nodded tears in her eyes. "Their must be twenty letters hear!" He exlaimed.

"Twenty five actually." Hermione replied "I'm worried Remus. Harry has never ignored my letters before."

"I'm worried too." Remus replied, "I'm going to visit him tomorrow, I'll make sure he gets these" Remus told her finishing his tea. He stood said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

_AN: This is a slightly longer chapter, things are beginning to take shape_._ Dumbeldore is acting distictly un-dumbeldore like, is he under the Impiro? no, but thats an intresting theary isnt it?_ Are the Weaslys evil? _maybe, maybe not. you will have to tune in next time. Thank you to Happy Lady, who loves my storys, well i love you two. Gloria, nightmares do suck, but dreams do some times serve a purpous. GenoBeast, who im just going to call beast, Nagini dose eat fast, he is very hungry and its not very often he gets to feast on a warrior of the light, or maybe its because Harry was dreaming? I dont know, i dont write this shit... wait I do. still dont know tho. ILoveGeorgeEads, Just for you hears more, hope you enjoyd it. Please review or I wont have the most important meal of the day!_


	4. Chapter 3 Plots

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY ONE ELSE THAT MAY OR NOT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER_

_FOR ABBY  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – PLOTS.**

**OTTERY St CATCHAPOLE, THE BURROW 1700 hrs.**

Remus apparated to the safe spot on the edge of the Weasley property and quickly hurried up the garden path. He knocked on the kitchen door and after a few moments Ginny came to the door to let him in.

"Identify your self" She demanded.

"Remus Lupin." Remus responded.

"What is the secret pass word to the Marauders Map?"

"_I Solemnly swear I'm up to no good!_" Remus intoned.

Ginny smiled and stood aside to let Remus in.

"What are you doing hear Remus?" she asked.

"Are your parents home?" Remus asked.

"Urm no. they just left, Professor Dumbledore called an emergency Order Meeting. Didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't." Remus said slowly. "Not every one goes to every meeting. Any way its you and Ron I came to see."

"Ron went with Mum and Dad. Can I help?" Ginny asked.

'_Ron isn't part of the Order_' he thought. "Have you heard from Harry lately?" he asked her.

"No. I've sent him a few letters but Errol brought them all back unopened." Ginny replied sadly.

"What about Ron?" Remus pressed.

"No. He hasn't written to Harry at all, he says there's nothing worth writing him about. Actually he has been pretty put out with Harry ever since the Minister. He wouldn't even lend me Pig to send my letters."

"I see." Remus replied. "If you've still got the letters, I'll make sure Harry gets them."

"Thanks Remus." Ginny said and ran up stairs to get to her room. In moments she trotted back down to the kitchen and handed him four envelopes. "I've just finished this one."

"Thanks Ginny. I'll drop them off to him tomorrow. Do you mind if I use the floo?"

"Of course not, go right ahead." Ginny replied pointing to the lit fire.

Remus thanked the youngest Weasley and threw a hand full of the green powder onto the flames and departed back to his Manchester flat.

* * *

**NUMBER TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE – 1745 hrs.**

Dumbledore was presiding over a meeting of the Order of a Phoenix. The regular business had concluded and the Headmaster had sent most of those assembled home. Only Severus Snape, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Minerva McGonagall remained as well as Molly, Arthur and Ron Weasley.

"My friends." Dumbledore began. "The situation is becoming serous. Lord Voldemort grows stronger by the day and I am afraid there is little we can do about it." Their was a rush of hushed whispers around the table. Dumbledore appealed for silence. "The only person who can defeat The Dark Lord is, as most people are suspecting, Harry Potter." He continued. "This news is indeed grave, especially as the boy is woefully unprepared.

"In motion is a plan to rectify this catastrophic situation. It is my considered opinion that Harry has too many distractions. The pressure of school work, Quidditch and even his friendships way heavily on him. I plan to rectify this thusly.

"First, upon the commencement of the new school term in September, Harry will be removed from Gryffindor tower, indeed from the general school population in general. He will be given the use of a guest apartment in Ravenclaw tower, as we speak House elves are working to make the rooms comfortable for him. He will no longer attend regular classes and will instead follow a carefully constructed curriculum of Defensive strategies, Transfiguration, Battle and Healing Potions and I will teach him the art of Offensive Magics. Alastor, Minerva and Severus I will be relying heavily upon you to assist me in Harry's training.

"Thankfully the ban on Quidditch Dolores Umbridge placed on him is still in affect and it shall not be lifted."

"Come now Albus!" McGonagall interrupted "This is surely too far?"

"Why Minerva, it sounds as though you are more concerned about losing the Quidditch cup." Snape sneered.

"That is simply not the case Severus." McGonagall snapped. "I am simply concerned about Potters well being. Their has to be more to life than study."

"I normal circumstances I would agree with you." Dumbledore said. "However these are extreme circumstances. Removing Harry from Gryffindor Tower and regular classes will eliminate most of his social interactions." he pressed on. "however his close friendship with Mister Weasley here and Miss Granger will present a problem.

"Mister Weasley has bravely agreed to go undercover for us at the Durmstrang Academy, under the pretext of being ashamed of his family's poverty and liberal views of Muggle borns. He will be given access to the Potter fortune and will tell his new class mates he has stolen it."

"Is that legal Albus?" Moody asked beginning to feel uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"As I my self am the executer of the Potter estate it is." Dumbledore reassured him. "As for Miss Granger I have arranged for her to finish the remainder of her education at the Salem Witchcraft Academy in the United States."

"You go too far Albus!" McGonagall said once again. "You will drive the boy from the Light! He is not a weapon for Merlins sake!"

"He is exactly that!" Dumbledore snapped. "He is the only thing standing between our way of life and the total destruction of every thing we hold dear. I agree the method may be extreme but the ends will justify the means. Potter has been coddled for too long! It is time for him to fulfil his destiny!" A few minutes later the meeting broke up. Alastor remained at Headquarters, Snape and McGonagall returned to Hogwarts, the Weasley's went home to the Burrow and Dumbledore left for the Ministry for a meeting with Fudge and his advisers.

* * *

_AN: another day another chapter, sorry its a bit short, but i didnt want to pad it out and lose whats important. Its quality (hopefully) over quality people. this marks the end of my pre-typed chapters, but i do have more waiting to by typed. unfortunitly my typing time will be severly limited, as indeed is my writeing time thanks to my daghter who is so demanding of my time, so updates may be sparadic from this point on._

_ I hope you enjoyd this chapter. if your wondering if Dumbeldore is on any drugs because of his behavior, i cant conferm any thing, but i did happen to see him in the gents of the Three Broomsticks the other week on "lads night" and i do belive i saw him snorting some Mephadrone, so it is possible. _

_Thanks to those who have reviewd, Happy Lady Remus didnt go strait to see Harry right away because he was still under Dumbeldores thumb, he wanted to see if the Headmaster had any insite into what was going on with Harry. BEAST, Why are you confused? let me know and i'll see if i can shed some light on the situation, it could be some thing simple like im not very good lol. Please do review!_


	5. Chapter 4 Rescue

_I dont own Harry Potter, he is just fun to play with ;)_

_For Abby_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Rescue**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS OFFICE 0800 hrs.**

As Professor McGonagall was sat behind her desk getting an early start on her paper work. The first year letters where due out the following morning so she was checking her list twice to ensure no new student would be left behind.

She was putting together a schedule for teachers to go out and visit Muggle born students to explain the existence of the Magical world when her pocket watch chimed quarter past the hour.

She stood from behind her desk and moved around to a smaller table in the corner of the room.

"Winky" she called taking a seat.

"Yes Mistress. What can Winky be doing for yous?" Winky asked popping into the room.

"Would you please bring up the usual breakfast service?"

"Of course Mistress. Wills Madam Nursey be joining yous?"

"Yes, Poppy will be here any moment Winky." McGonagall replied kindly. She began to conjure a tea service as Madam Pomfrey arrived.

"Good morning Minnie." Pomfrey greeted her long time friend.

"Aye it is morning Poppy. I don't know if it'll turn into a good'un yet." McGonagall replied.

"That sounds ominous." Pomfrey observed. "What's occurring?" she asked as Winky reappeared placing a try of crumpets on the table and pouring tea.

"I wish I could tell you Poppy. That will be all Winky"

Pomfrey gave McGonagall a long look before trying to change tact.

"I received an interesting letter last night from Healer Gilmove, my counter part from Durmstrang."

"oh?" McGonagall responded nonchalantly buttering a crumpet.

"Yes." Pomfrey continued. "He wants me to send him Ronald Weasley's Medical Records. I fire called him to ask why he needed Weasleys scroll, well he said Weasley is transferring to Durmstrang."

"It's all part of the Headmasters plan." McGonagall said.

"How are the Weasley's going to afford it? Durmstrang is outrageously expensive."

"Potter is paying for it." McGonagall replied uncomfortably.

"That's very nice of him."

"He doesn't know." McGonagall said disapprovingly

"OK Minnie, what on earth is going on?" Pomfrey demanded.

McGonagall began to explain parts of Dumbledore's plan.

* * *

**THE GRANGER RESIDENCE, OXFORDSHIRE 0900 hrs.**

Dumbledore strode down the street until he reached a house with two cars parked on the drive way. He studied the cars, one a BMW, the other a Mercedes-Benz. He wandered up the drive to the door and rang the door bell. Mrs Granger answered the door.

"Ah Mrs Granger, a pleasure to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Would it be possible to speak to Miss Granger?"

"Of course. Please come in Headmaster Dumbledore. Would you care for some tea?"

"That would be lovely Mrs Granger. Please call me Albus." the old wizard replied entering the house.

* * *

**NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE 0930 hrs.**

Remus crossed the road from Magnolia Crescent into Privet Drive. He stopped beside a bush across the road from the Dursley's house. He pulled a bottle from inside his cloak and rolled it under the bush.

"I was never here Dung." He whispered.

"Who was never where?" the bush replied.

Remus smiled and crossed the street and walked up number 4's drive way and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Petunia Dursley answered the door.

"Yes?" she said scrutinising the werewolf.

"Good morning Mrs Dursley. I'm Remus Lupin. I think we met at Lily and James wedding?"

"Ah yes." she replied coldly. "What can I do for you Mr Lupin?"

"I need to speak with Harry." Remus said pleasantly.

"I'm afraid he is not home." Petunia lied.

"Perhaps I could come in and wait?" Remus tried.

"He will be gone all day. Has he forgotten to write his note?" Petunia asked with concern.

"Not at all. It isn't due until tomorrow, however I do need to speak with him urgently." Remus replied smelling Petunia's fear, feeling his anger begin to bubble. He reached into his robes. "If you could pass these on to him and remind him to reply to Hermione and Ginny."

Petunia took the stack of envelopes. "Of course Mr Lupin. Good day." she said as she shut the door.

Remus prepared to leave but his super sensitive werewolf nose picked up a crash from the inside the garage. He crept to the door and placed an ear against it. He distinctly heard the sound of a bone breaking.

Remus took a few steps back and pointed his arm at the door.

"_Ego Custodis._" he cast. The spell made it possible for Remus to see inside the garage.

_Inside a boxing ring Dudley Dursley walked towards Harry menacingly brandishing a cricket bat, Petunia Dursley stood in the door way shouting orders. Harry's face was a mess, both his eyes where black, his nose broken and his jaw dislocated._

_Dudley began to swing the bat._

"_Finit"_ Remus said cancelling the spell. _"Bombarda!" _he cast blowing a hole in the garage door._ "Stupify" h_e cast stunning Dudley.

"Remus?" Harry gasped then fainted. Remus caught Harry and gently lowered him to the floor, then rounded on Petunia Dursley.

"You will go and pack Harry's things. All of them, then bring them back to me. I will not allow this abuse to continue." Petunia remained still and looked as though she was about to argue. "**GO NOW!**" he roared.

* * *

**THE GRANGER RESIDENCE -0945 hrs.**

Dumbledore had spent the last forty five minutes explaining about an international exchange he had arranged and hoped Hermione would take part in.

"So Hermione would be attending school in the US?" Mr Granger asked.

"Yes. The Salem Witchcraft Academy is a fine institution, with a great history of turning out exceptional young witches." Dumbledore explained.

"How much will it cost?" Mrs Granger asked.

"It is all taken care of. Miss Granger will be given a full scholarship. The only expense to you will be arranging her travel, which I will be more than happy to help you with. There are many magical methods of international travel."

"What about Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Mister Potter wont be attending classes this year." Dumbledore told her. "Quite frankly Miss Granger when I first learned of this opportunity I immediately thought of you. You are easily the most gifted muggle born witch to come through Hogwarts since Lily Evans. In Salem your gifts would be nurtured far greater than we can at Hogwarts."

"Can I at least think about it?" Hermione asked flustered.

"Of course Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. "I urge you to think quickly however and owl me in the coming days. Mister Granger, Mrs Granger. Thank you for your hospitality, I shall seemy self out." Dumbledore left the Grangers discussing the opportunity.

* * *

**REMUS LUPIN'S HOME, MANCHESTER 1000 hrs.**

Upon arriving home Remus gently placed Harry down on the couch and contacted Tonks. The pair began chronicling Harry's injuries.

"This is fucked up Remus!" Tonks repeated for the fifth time. "These injuries show years of abuse in a matter of weeks. He needs a Healer. Let me contact Poppy."

"NO!" Remus snapped. "She will report to Dumbledore."

"Don't you think he should be told?"

"I did tell him, yesterday remember? He doesn't care."

"This is kidnap Remus." Tonks informed him.

"And what about what they did to him?"

"Serious abuse." Tonks replied. "Believe me Remus, I'll nail them myself." she continued venomously.

"Can you give me a few days before you file the charges?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I need to take Harry some place safe."

"and where are you going to take him?" Tonks asked surprised.

"I cant tell you yet." Remus replied.

"Then when?"

"I'll call you in a few days."

"Remus!"

"Tonks please." Remus pleaded. "I cant tell you. Harry has to be the one to tell you. Obviously he can't do that right now. I'll take him there, fix him up and talk to him about what happened. Then I'll get him to write to you with our location and you can come and take his statement." the Last Marauder begged, tears glistening in his eyes. "Please!"

"Two days." Tonks said. "If I haven't heard from you in two days then I'm going to arrest the muggles, then I'm coming for you!"

"Thank you!" Remus said.

"Two days." Tonks said threateningly as she moved towards the fire.

* * *

_Another day another chapter. Right now I have one chapter complitely written awaiting editing, another half typed and a third in my note book just about ready for typeing. I am working really hard on this fic, I hope that comes accross in my writeing._

_So Harry is free from the evil durslys and Dumbeldores plan is beginning to come together, but will he sucseed in isolateing Harry? Who knows? Well I do._

_Happy Lady, I hope you are indeed Happy as Harry has been rescued. BEAST im going to reply to your review privetly._

_Thank you to every one who has added me to their alert and faverit lists it makes me smile._

_Please leave a review, my baby needs a new pair of shoes._


	6. Chapter 5 Potter Manor

_I do not own the Potterverse, i wish i did then id be a hell of a lot richer and HBP would have been a better book._

_for abby  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Potter Manor.**

**REMUS LUPIN'S FLAT, 1800**

After Tonks left Remus and Harry the previous day the werewolf set about fixing the teenager's injuries. With that complete Remus placed Harry in a state of stasis to prevent him regaining consciousness too soon then rummaged through his old Hogwarts trunk, doubling as his coffee table. He eventually pulled out a gold signet ring with the letter P embossed on it.

He sighed deeply and moved to the fire and threw some floo powder on the flames.

"Potter Manor he commanded, then levitated Harry through the flames before following himself.

Once they had safely arrived at the ancestral home of the Potters, Remus put Harry to bed, removed the stasis charm and settled down on a chair watching as the boy slept.

**POTTER MANOR, 0800**

Harry awoke from a sound sleep finding himself in a comfortable bed. At first he thought he was at Hogwarts before he looked around the light and airy room and saw Remus dozing in a chair.

"Remus?" he croaked. "Where are we?"

Remus opened his eyes and stretched.

"This is Potter Manor. Your family's ancestral home." Remus told him.

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because I went to visit you at Privet Drive and I saw the Muggles abusing you. I couldn't leave you there so I took you to my place and Tonks took an inventory of your injuries, she is better at Healing than I am."

"So what happens now? I mean I'm guessing you and Tonks cant just pretend nothing has happened?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No we can't" Remus stated. "I need you to tell me what happened to you, I will write it down and give it to Tonks." he explained.

"Then what?"

"Then Tonks will come and interview you personally to collabarate my written report. The interview will be placed into a pensieve and presented as evidence to her superiors who will decide if there is enough evidence to press charges."

"All right then. I guess I should start at the beginning." Harry sighed. "It all started the day I got back from the Express..." he began.

* * *

**NUMBER 10 GRIMMAULD PLACE, 1500 hrs.**

Mad-Eye Moody was sat at the kitchen table of Headquarters when Hedwig soared in and dropped off an envelope and flew out the window. Moody read the note.

_I'm no longer with the Dursleys. I'm safe. Don't try to find me._

_Harry Potter._

"Bloody hell!" Moody exclaimed and rushed to the fire place to call Dumbledore.

* * *

**THE GRANGER RESIDENCE, OXFORDSHIRE, 1530 hrs.**

Hermione was sat at her desk reading 'Salem Academy, A History' when Hedwig tapped at the window.

"Hedwig!" she exclaimed opening the window. "I'm so glad to see you girl." Hedwig hooted and held out her leg.

Hermione took the letter and eagerly tore it open.

_Dear Hermione._

_I'm sorry for ignoring your letters, things have been a bit strange for me. I wanted you to know I'm not with the Dursleys. I can't tell you where I am right now, but I do need to ask you not to tell Dumbledore or any one from the Order that you have heard from me, we're not entirely sure he is trustworthy._

_I want to arrange for you to come and stay with us, but it will have to wait a few days._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_**POTTER MANOR, 1530 hrs.**

Harry and Remus spent the morning discussing the Dursley's treatment of Harry which had Remus on the verge of tears several times. The pair ate a leisurely lunch on the back lawn of Potter Manor grounds and Remus filled the younger wizard in on his theories on Dumbledore.

After lunch Remus showed Harry where the Marauders had hung out and planned many of their pranks during the school holidays.

Harry was amazed that the manor boasted a lake ten miles across, set right in the middle of the thirty acres of land. There were also green houses for Herbology, vegetable gardens and acres of rolling green fields and the piece de resistance for Harry a full size Quidditch pitch.

Harry and Remus sat on the shore of the lake dangling their feet off a small jetty.

"This place is amazing Remus." Harry said.

"It is." Remus replied. "And this is just the outside. After dinner I'll show you round the house its self. I know Safi and the others will be looking forward to seeing you again."

"Who?"

"The House Elves." Remus told him. "The Potter elves are the highest paid free elves in the world."

"The elves that work here are free?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Indeed they are. Every one on your staff is paid two Galleons, five Sickles and two knuts a week." Remus told him then sighed deeply. "Harry, we need to talk to Tonks."

"I know." Harry replied quietly. "When?"

"As soon as possible, she will be climbing the walls by now."

"Then lets go." Harry said standing up, the pair walked back to the main house.

* * *

**TONKS' HOME, SOLIHULL, BIRMINGHAM 1545 hrs.**

Tonks was sat in her living room trying to read Witch Weekly, but she was too agitated. She had spent most of the afternoon avoiding Dumbledore who wanted her to help in the Order's search for Harry,

Her fire flared to life and Remus' head appeared.

"_Tonks. Tonks, are you there?_" He called.

"I'm here." Tonks replied heading to the fire. "Where the hell are you? Dumbledore is going mental!"

"_I can't tell you Tonks. Harry has to be the one to invite you. What's Dumbledore doing?_"

"He has the Ministry looking for Harry and he is preparing to send some one to speak to the bloody muggles. He asked me to go, but I said I was going on a shout. I am going on a shout, right?" she asked arching her eye brows.

"_Yes Tonks._" Remus told her. "_Go pack a bag, figure on three nights. Harry will call you back in a little while._" He said taking his head out of the fire.

Tonks quickly gathered her belongings and official Auror robes and Pensieve evidence gathering kit and was waiting by the fire when Harry's head appeared.

"Harry, glad to see you awake." she greeted him.

"_Hey Tonks. I would like to invite you to come and visit me at Potter Manor_." Harry said formally. "_Just step on through the fire_." he told her.

Tonks shouldered her pack and stepped through the green flames to the main foyer of Potter Manor.

* * *

**POTTER MANOR 1800 hrs.**

It had taken the better part of two hours, but Harry had finally finished telling Tonks of the plethora of abuse at the hands of Dursleys.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Tomorrow we need to go to the Ministry," Tonks told him pulling a silvery memory from her temple with her wand. "I'll hand over my report, the written statement Remus took and my memories of this interview. I'll recommend charges be brought." she explained.

"Than you arrest them?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully." Tonks said. "it depends on the wizard Prosecution Committee. They may decide to pass the case over to the Muggle Crown Prosecution Service." She continued. "The Wizengamot don't usually like to prosecute Muggles. either way a Mind Healer will need to extract specific memories from you as evidence."

"So tomorrow then?" Harry said.

"Tomorrow." Remus agreed patting Harry's shoulder.

The three sat in silence for several minutes until a House Elf appeared into the room.

"Excuse me Mister Reemy." The elf began. "I's be knowing you were to introduce the Master to the staff at dinner but there has been an occurrence in the Funds."

"An occurrence?" Remus said shocked. "Harry, this is Willy. Willy has been the elf monitoring the Potter fortune for thirty years."

"Forty years." Willy corrected. The tiny elf was wearing a pin striped suit and a crimson bowler hat with his ears poking out of holes cut in the top.

"Forgive me Willy." Remus apologised. "What is the occurrence?"

"Professor Dumeblydore has taken money from the secure funds to the sum of Three Thousand Galleons." The elf began. "Furthermore, he has removed half the gold from the Masters allowance and he be moving it somewheres."

"Do you know where, Willy?" Harry asked.

"Not as yet. The Ledger will not be up to date until the morning."

"How can Dumbledore move my money?"

"He is the keeper of the Trust Master Harry." Willy explained. "He is authorised to make your school payments and keep your allowance topped up, but he is not meant to be removing your moneys for other purposes."

"Thank you Willy. As soon as you can find where the money's gone can you let us know?" Remus asked. "There is something not right about this."

"Of course Mister Reemy. Saffi wished me to tell you that dinner will be served in the dining room at seven thirty." Willy said, bowing, before popping away.

"I think we need to speak to the Goblins at Gringotts." Tonks said.

"I agree." Remus nodded.

"I want to try and meet up with Hermione tomorrow and possibly bring her here." Harry added getting up. "I'll go owl her."

* * *

**GRANGER RESIDENCE, OXFORDSHIRE, 2100**

Hermione was laying on her bed reading The Hobbit. When Hedwig arrived and perched on her bedstead. The owl extended her leg and hooted softly indicating she was to wait for a reply.

Hermione eagerly read the letter;

_Dear Hermione,_

_There is something fishy going on with Dumbledore and I don't think he can be trusted. I can't tell you why in a letter in case Hedwig is intercepted._

_That said, I would like it if we could meet up tomorrow afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron, say oneish, and if you want you could come and stay with Remus, Tonks and I._

_Let me know._

_Love Harry._

Hermione allowed her self a squeal of delight and went to her desk to write her reply.

_Dear Harry._

_I agree Dumbledore is up to something, he has tried to get me to agree to transfer to Salem Academy in America, even going as far as to offer me a scholarship and a bursary. He also told me that you won't be attending classes when term starts. You are going back to Hogwarts aren't you? Have you heard from Ron yet? I've owled him a few times but I've had no reply._

_I would love to meet up tomorrow. It's my parents day off so they will be able to drive me to London for One. I will of course have to ask them about going to stay with you, but as long as Remus and Tonks are there I don't imagine there will be a problem._

_See you Tomorrow._

_Love_

_Hermione._

_X_

Hermione secured the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent the magnificent bird on her way, then pulled a fresh sheet of parchment to her.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore._

_I have carefully considered your most kind offer but I'm afraid I must decline. It is hard enough on my parents that I spend half of my life in a culture they can not understand without my being on another continent._

_I am intending to return to Hogwarts in September._

_Hoping this letter finds you in good health._

_Hermione Granger._

_

* * *

_

AN: sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, my baby girl is teething so i havent had time to write much, and my partner/Beta hasnt been able to spell check. Any whoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter, its hot of the presses literally just finnished it about half an hour ago. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up in a few days.

_now its time for my faverit part of the show, review time! Welcome to a new revewer Trumpet-Geek; In response to your review, I am English, so i know how to write in english, unfortunitly I am dislexic which impacts my abitliy to utilise grammer correctly. My Beta is my Fiancee and she works very hard on my behalf to correct my spellings, i'm sorry you think its difficult to read but im doing my very best. Another big welcome to George 101; thanks for the review. Will Harry begin to take controll of his life? well in a way no, since I have controll of it mwuhahaha! Their is some repercussions comeing up next chapter when I have time to write it. BEAST; Glad to see your still with us, I hope things are a bit clearer for you. Hermione dosent misstrust Dumbeldore, but she is concerned about Harry and feels she couldnt leave with out speaking to him. I think she is also a bit suspisius, you got to love the brain of Hermione. Gloria; I'm sorry Remus hasn't involved the Grangers, we will meet them soon and I do have some plans for them in the not to distant futcher._

_Untill next time Please read and review._


	7. Chapter 6 Betrayal

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO BUY HIM.  
FOR ABBY_

* * *

**Chapter 6 Betrayal.**

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, 0800 hrs.**

Albus Dumbledore had just received Hermione's letter.

'Hell fire and damnation.' Dumbledore thought 'Stupid girl'

Things were not going well for Dumbledore. The previous day he, himself, was forced to go and speak with the Dursleys. Once he found out Remus Lupin had taken the boy he went directly to the Ministry in an attempt to start a man hunt, only to find out he had been removed to a place of safety under the Magical Law Enforcement approval, he began to fear the worst. He tried repeatedly to get in touch with both Tonks and Remus, but neither owls nor Fawkes were able to take his letters, meaning they were being magically hidden.

At least the Weasleys were co-operating. He was to meet them at the Ministry at lunch time to organise Ronald's international travel arrangements to Durmstrang. Unfortunately before that he was to attend a press conference to publicly accept Fudge's resignation.

* * *

**POTTER MANOR, 0800 hrs.**

Willy had brought Harry, Remus and Tonks to the Grand Study.

"This be the Master's study." Willy told them leading the way inside. "This be where all the Potter men be doing their Home work."

Willy led them to be a large thick book on a lecturn. The elf pulled a step ladder up to it. Harry glanced over the elf's head and read the cover;

"The Potter Trust."

"The Ledger be updating every morning at six am. After spotting the irregularities yesterday Willy be coming here to check. Looky what I's be finding." He squeaked opening the book. "This be the relevant withdrawl."

'_3000 Galleons – School Fees Durmstrang Academy._

_A. Dumbledore (OM)_'

"School fees for Durmstrang?" Tonks asked in confusion. "Transferring, Harry?"

"No, not that I know of." Harry replied.

"Has Harry's Hogwart's fees been paid yet Willy?" Remus asked.

"The fees for Hogwarts were paid last week Mister Reemy." Willy confirmed. "I's be taking the libertys to set up a meeting with the Goblins at Gringygots this morning at eleven o'clock Master Harry."

"Thank you Willy." Harry replied, then turning to Tonks he said, "What time do we need to be at the Ministry?"

"The director will be in the office at nine. We can go any time from then. But if you are meeting the Goblins at eleven I would suggest we get there for bang on nine."

"Then I had better go and get dressed." Harry said.

"Saffi has laid out the Potter family robes for you Master Harry." Willy said as Harry headed for the door.

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC, 0855 hrs.**

One of the fireplaces in the Auror's office flared green and Tonks, dressed in her Auror uniform, led Remus and Harry into the office antiroom. She strode up to an Officer sitting behind a large desk.

"Auror Sergeant Tonks reporting in." She announced formally. "I have brought Harry Potter and Remus Lupin to give evidence on various counts of child abuse."

The Officer behind the desk straightened up.

"Mr Potter I Am Sergeant Eddy Roberts. Could you please hand me your wand?" he asked.

Harry handed over his wand and Remus followed suit.

"Thank you Sirs. Unfortunately in the current climate we are not allowing wands inside the Ministry." Sergeant Roberts explained placing the wands into wooden boxes. "Here are your receipts. No receipt, no wand." He continued passing them both a receipt. "The Director has just arrived, Tonks."

"Cheers Eddy." Tonks replied leading the way into the Aurour's office.

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC, MINISTER'S OFFICE, 0900**

Members of the Wizarding press had gathered in the Minister's office. Instead of the plush chair behind the ancient oak Desk of Office and the roaring fire there was a single podium infront of a silk black background adorned with the Ministry's logo.

Percy Weasley moved up to the podium and waved the room into silence.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming today. The Minister of Magic and the Chief Warlock will give brief statements; there will be no questions." He said. "Ladies and Gentlemen be up standing for Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic."

The assembled reporters and photographers stood and gave polite applause as Fudge entered the room from behind the banner, he strode up to the podium and set his trademark bowler hat down.

"Good morning." He began earnestly. "The past twelve months have been difficult for the entire Wizarding population of Great Britain. He Who Must Not Be Named has returned. He returned during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, murdering Cedric Diggory, one of the Hogwarts Champions. Before I go on, I would like to publicly extend my deepest condolences to the Diggory family.

"Albus Dumbledore tried to warn me, to help me, to prepare ,for the coming storm but, alas, I did not heed those warnings. Instead, burying my head in the sand and conducting a smear campaign against him. Something I can only hope my time in Office will not be remembered for.

"I have failed you, the wizarding people, and for that I am deeply sorry. These are dark and dangerous times, my friends, and I fear that they are only going to become darker. You deserve strong and decisive leadership, something I believe I am no longer equipped to provide." Fudge let this sink in for a few moments.

"As such last night I had a private meeting with Albus Dumbledore and Her Majesty the Queen, to whom I tendered my resignation." There were gasps around the room as photographer's flashbulbs illuminated his face, a single tear fell down one cheek as he began to speak again.

"My resignation is effective immediately, so in closing I would like to say it has been my greatest achievement and honour of my life to serve you the great people of Wizarding Britain these past sixteen years." He finished picking up his hat and leaving the podium to a chorus of questions yelled by the reporters.

* * *

**MINISTERY OF MAGIC, MLE DIRECTORS OFFICE, 0915**

Madam Bones' desk was piled high with files. The Director sat in her over stuffed green leather swivel chair reviewing the file handed to her a few moments ago by Auror Sergeant Tonks.

"Are you sure, Sergeant?" Bones asked removing her monocle.

"Yes Ma'am. As you can see Harry has been subject to years of physical abuse at the hands of his foster family."

"Yes sergeant. I can see that. But this intelligence about Albus Dumbledore allowing the abuse to happen?"

"It has been well documented that Professor Dumbledore was charged with insuring Harry's well being." Tonks argued. "Furthermore, I would like to draw your attention to Harry's Hogwarts Letter." she continued.

Bones re-inserted the monocle and picked up the envelope.

'_Harry Potter_

_The Cupboard under the stairs_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_  
_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_'

"Merlins giant swinging cock!" The director exclaimed, her eyes bulging and her monocle fell to the floor smashing. "Damn!" She said pulling out her wand. "Repero. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"I have reason to suspect that Dumbledore has been stealing from the Potter Trust. I am accompanying Harry to review his accounts with Gringotts later this morning."

"All right Sergeant. Keep me informed of the investigation. Has Harry seen a Mind Healer yet?"

"He is with one now Ma'am." Tonks told her.

"Very well." Bones said. "Bring the Muggles in when your done at the bank." she ordered dismissing Tonks.

* * *

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC, MINISTER'S OFFICE 0915 hrs.**

Percy Weasley once again took the podium.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen to give a statement on the election procedure, The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot Professor Albus Dumbledore."

The applause given to Dumbledore as he took the podium was thunderous. The Professor waved for silence.

"Good morning. I will be brief. On the Sixteenth of September the polls will open. Those wishing to declare their intention to stand must do so in writing to the Ministerial electoral committee no later than two pm on the twenty sixth of August. The committee will deliberate and a shortlist will be announced in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and the next edition of the Quibbler on the twenty eighth of August. The candidates will then be free to conduct their campaigns.

"In the meantime as the Chief Warlock I will preside over the affairs of state until the new minister is sworn in on the eighth of September. Thank you." he finished and left the podium.

* * *

**MLE MIND HEALERS OFFICE, MINISTERY OF MAGIC, 0915hrs**

Mind Healer Aurora had begun to trawl through Harry's memories, starting at early childhood. She had been deeply disturbed by what she had found.

"I am sorry Harry," She began. "You have suffered greatly in your life."

"and you have only seen up to my third birthday." Harry replied. "What happens now?" he asked as Tonks entered the room.

"I have copied the memories I have viewed so far and will place them into a Pensieve." Aurora told him. "However I cant remove any more, these memories are too disturbing to me and I assume the abuse escalated the more you grew?"

"It did." Tonks answered. "But we need those memories, as well as your testimony when this goes to trial."

"There is a way." Aurora said. "If Harry places a memory per day into a pensieve and we can meet once a week for him to walk me through the memories."

"How long will that take?" Tonks asked.

"I should have my report ready by the first of September." Aurora said. "Do you have a pensieve Harry?"

"I don't know. If I don't I'll be able to afford one." Harry replied, "When we're done here I'll just nip down the Pensieve Shop and Vernon is your obese Uncle and Petunia is your anorexic Aunt." He quipped.

Tonks thought about this for a moment.

"All right, tomorrow I'll sort out a pensieve for you from work." she said. "Do you have enough for one hell of a preliminary report?" she asked Aurora.

"I think so." Aurora replied. "It will probably write itself from what I have seen."

"Good. On my desk first thing tomorrow please."

"Of course sergeant."

Thanks Healer." Harry said as Tonks ushered him from the room.

* * *

**GRAND CENTRAL LOBBY, MINISTRY OF MAGIC. 0930 hrs.**

Dumbledore stepped off the Minister's elevator and began to walk across the lobby. He was greeted by a hoard of photographers and reporters barking questions at him.

At the same time across the lobby Harry, Tonks and Remus alighted from a different elevator.

"Look there!" a photographer called. "It's Harry bleedin' Potter!"

"Oh shit." Harry muttered as the throng of press converged on him.

Dumbledore strode behind the mob and forced his way to the front beaming at Harry.

"Remus, Nymphodora. Well done for locating our Mister Potter." He said eyes twinkling. "Now that you have been found I must insist you return to your Aunt and Uncle's home."

"I'm sorry Headmaster," Harry said bitterly. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore replied slightly annoyed.

"I have an appointment at Gringotts." Harry spat.

"Very well, I shall accompany you and then escort you home." Dumbledore said beginning to lose his patience.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Albus." Remus replied

"And why, may I ask, not?" Dumbledore asked, his annoyance evident.

"He has been removed from his relatives home to a place of safety Sir." Tonks explained. "Mr Potter is under the protection of the MLE until further notice. I'm sorry, we must be going." She said barging past the Headmaster leading Harry and Remus to the fire places.

* * *

**GRINGOTTS, 1100hrs.**

Harry, Remus and Tonks had been ushered into a meeting room by one of the bank's human employees, served coffee and told the account manager would be with them shortly.

After a few moments two Goblins entered the room accompanied by Bill Weasley.

"Good morning Mr Potter." The first Goblin said. "I am TanCrok. Chairman of Gringotts bank in the United Kingdom. This is my son SanCrock, he is the account manager of the Potter Trust and was made so by your Father."

"I am honoured Mr Potter." SanCrock said bowing deeply. "This is William Weasley, formally the greatest of our Curse Breakers, now assigned to my staff." he continued indicating Bill. "He will be responsible for the day to day matters of your accounts."

"I actually know Bill." Harry said.

"Very well." Said TanCrock. "I shall leave you in their more than capable hands." he continued as he left.

"Your House Elf told me you wish to discuss an irregularity of a recent transaction?" SanCrock asked.

"Yes." Harry began. "I appear to be paying two sets of school fees." He explained.

"Ah yes," SanCrock said. "This dose occasionally happen. You will of course be refunded immediately."

"You misunderstand me SanCrock. My Hogwarts fees have been paid as normal, however Professor Dumbledore also authorised a second payment for two years tuition at Durmstrang." Harry explained. "Please stop this payment."

"I am Auror Sergeant Tonks. I need to see a list of all the Transactions the Professor authorised since he took over guardianship of the Trust." Tonks demanded producing a scroll and handing it to the Goblin.

SanCrock read the scroll and passed it to Bill.

"Very well, this seems in order, if not slightly irregular. William please see to it." SanCrock ordered.

"Also, until this matter has been cleared up I must insist that guardianship of the Potter Trust be transferred to some one else." Tonks continued.

"Of course Sergeant. Whom do you suggest?" The Account Manager asked.

"Remus Lupin." Harry said without thinking.

"And we will wait for Mr Weasley to finish his search. This is a matter of extreme importance." Tonks explained.

"As you wish. Mr Potter I shall have the paper work drawn up within the hour. You may remain here until William returns."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"It is of no matter Mr Potter." SanCrock replied. "It is our calling. Come William." He said turning to Bill and leading him from the room.

* * *

_AN: hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writeing it. Thanks as ever to my BETA myAngel. I'm aiming for one update per week, but it dose just depend on how much time I have to write. Thanks to those who reviewd: Texas Wookie, a shout is what brittish police officers call a call out. Tonks was going to investigate what had happend to Harry, so she was on a shout, hope that helps. Thanks also go out to Happy Lady, Paws and BEAST for their reviewas. Next chapter we will see Harry vs Dumbeldore in their first one on one encounter since the 'unplesentness' began_


	8. Chapter 7 Harry vs Dumbeldore Round 1

_AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

_CHAPTER AS ALWAYS DEDICATED TO MY BEAUTIFUL DAGHTER ABBY_

_SECONDS AWAY_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 7 HARRY VS Dumbledore ROUND 1**

**GRINGOTTS 1200 hrs.**

Harry, Remus and Tonks spent the hour drinking Goblin coffee and discussing the logistics of Harry's case against the Dursleys and the possibility of his case against Dumbledore.

Bill Weasley re-entered the room carrying several scrolls.

"We need your signature on all three of these Harry." Bill said placing the scrolls on the table.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"This first one is authority to execute the warrant, it basically gives the Ministry permission to inspect your accounts." Harry signed the first scroll. "This second one is a form stating you wish to change your account Custodian. Remus, you will need to sign this one as well." Remus and Harry both signed the document.

"What's the third one?" Tonks asked curiously.

"This one is a bit delicate." Bill said with concern. "It concerns your parent's Will Harry. It was never formally heard. As you are the main beneficiary and considered a minor in both Wizard and Goblin Law it has never been a problem." He explained. "That is, however until you became fifteen, when you became a man in the eyes of Goblin Law."

"Why wasn't it heard?" Harry asked.

"The Goblins wrote to Dumbledore last summer. He said he did not think you were ready to hear it and decided to wait until you were of age."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, the anger he had been feeling towards his Head Master for months finally bubbling to the surface. The room grew dark and the walls began to shake.

"Harry." Tonks said. "I need you to calm down."

"CALM DOWN? COULD YOU BLOODY CALM DOWN TONKS?" Harry raged. "HE ROBBED ME OF MY CHILDHOOD, HE IS ROBBING ME OF MY MONEY AND HE SEEMS HELL BENT OF ROBBING ME OF MY BLOODY FUTURE." Harry's emerald eyes grew bright with the magic coursing through his veins

"It's all right Cub." Remus said placeing a calming hand on Harrys shoulder. "Can Dumbeldroes decision be over ruled?" He asked turning to Bill.

"As Harry's new Custodian you can over turn the decision. I just need your signature on this third scroll." Bill told them.

"How long?" Harry asked calming down.

"Well if Remus signs the form, I'll pass it on to our legal department. They then send a request to the Ministry to relis the Will. All in all it can take about two weeks, but given the size of the account it could be quicker." Bill explained. "We also have Sirius Blacks will. It will be heard tomorrow afternoon at three minits past three hear in this room. As Harry isn't the only beneficiary Dumbledore had no way to prevent it."

"give me the form" Lupin said picking up the quill. He quickly signed the form and handed back to Bill.

"Thanks Bill." Harry said.

"I'll need those records on my desk tomorrow morning." Tonks said.

"I'll bring them over my self at the close of buisness today." Bill said showing them out.

Once they left the back Tonks appertained away and Harry and Remus waunderd down Diagon Ally towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**PRIVIT DRIVE 1300 hrs**

Tonks apperated to the end of Privet Drive dressed as a muggle police officer. A police car parked across the road flashed its head lights at her so she crossed the road and got in the front passenger seat.

"After noon Dwalish." She greeted her collige also dressed as a muggle police officer.

"Sarge" he nodded and started the car for the short dive. They pulled up out side of Number 4.

they got out of the car and walked to the door. Tonks knocked forcefully on for several seconds before it was answered.

"Petunia Dursly?" Tonks demanded.

"Yes." Petunia replyd.

"May we come in ma'am?" Dwalish asked.

"What is this all about Constable?"

"It's best if we talked inside ma'am." Dwalish insisted.

Petunia stood aside and showed them into the living room.

"Now perhaps you can tell me what this is about?" She asked again.

"Is your son home Mrs Dursly?" Tonks asked stiffly.

"Yes. Is my boy in trouble?"

"Could you call him please ma'am? This concerns both of you." Dwalish explained.

Petunia nodded and went up the staris.

Within minits she returned with her only son.

"Now can you please tell us what this is about?" Petunia demanded.

"I am Aura Sargent Tonks, this is Auror Dwalish from the Department of Magical Law enforcement. I have warrants for the arrest of your self and your husband on the charge of Abuse of a Magical Minor. You do not have to say any thing, any thing you do say will be given in evidence." Tonks said as Dwalish moved behind Petunia hand cuffing her.

Dudley struck out and punched Dwalish in the kidneys, the Auror fell to his knees and Dudley raised his foot to kick him.

"_Perficitus Totalus_." Tonks cast. Dudley's arms and legs snapped together and he fell over. "Dudley Dursly, I am arresting you for Grievous Bodily Harm on a Wizzerd and also for the assault of a magical law enforcement officer in the execution of his duty." She continued to read him his rights then realised him from the body bind, cuffed him and took both of her prisoners into the car which dissipated with a soft pop.

* * *

**THE LEAKY CAULDRAN 1300 hrs**

Hermione and her parents sat around a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione introduced her parents to Butter Beer they where on their third round when Harry and Remus enterd the bar from Diagon Ally.

"Harry!" Hermione called out. The whole bar turned to look at Harry.

"Nice one Hermione" Harry muttered as he made his way across the bar and sat down.

"Mum, Dad. This is Harry Potter." Hermione began.

"Pleased to meet you both Mr and Mrs Granger." Harry interrupted.

"Pleased to meet you too Harry." Mr Granger said holding out his hand.

"Hermione has told us so much about you." Mrs Granger said as Remus sat down with another round of drinks. "And Professor Lupin, how are you?"

"Please, call me Remus." shaking hands with Mr Granger. "Have you eaten yet? The pea soup hear really is excellent."

* * *

**GRUNNINGS DRILL FACTORY, LITTLE WHINGING SURRY. 1330 hrs**

a police car pulled up in front of the Gunrunnings drill factory and an attractive officer climbed out and entered the main building.

She Stroud purposefully towards the reception desk where a young woman in her early twentys was painting her nails. The officer produced a warrant card and showed it to the receptionist.

"I am Sargent Nymfadora Tonks of the Metropolitan Police. I must speak with Vernon Dursly imidetly.

"Mr Dursly is in a bored meeting." The receptionist told her.

"Then I suggest you call him out of it." Tonks said authoritatively.

The receptionist picked up the phone.

"All right Mary?" she said. "It's Jools down in main reception. Yeah I'm all right. Listen there is a coppa at the desk for Mr Dursly. Is the meeting over? All right. Cheers." Jools said as she hung up the phone. "Sorry Sargent, the meeting is still going on."

"Call back up their and have Mary tell Mr Dursly this concerns his nefiew."

Jools did as she was told then hung up the phone. "She will ring us back." The pair remaind silent for several moments before the phone rang.

"Main reception." Jools answered. "Ta Mary." she said hanging up. "Mr Dursly said he has no nefiew."

"oh for Mirlins sake." Tonks said withdrawing her wand. "_Confundus_." she cast.

Mary's eyes glazed over.

"So lets go." Tonks prompted

"Sorry?" Jools said surprised. "I came over a bit queer then. What where you saying?"

"You where about to take me to the bored room." Tonks lied.

"Of course." Jools said recovering her self. "This way." she said leading Tonks thru a set of double doors and up a flight of stairs.

Jools led Tonks to a large oak door with a brass plaque screwed into it.

'_Bored Room_'

"I can take it from hear." Tonks said opening the door.

Inside the room twelve middle aged men sat around the table.

"I'm Sargent Tonks of the Met." Tonks announced. "I need to speak with Vernon Dursly."

Vernon stood up.

"I'm Vernon Dursly." he said "Can't you see I'm in a meeting? Please go wait in my office."

"Could you step outside sir?" Tonks asked pleasantly.

"I will be with you shortly Sargent." Vernon bristled.

'_the hell with this._' Tonks thaght as she maid her way around the table to Vernon. She twisted his arm behind his back and placed him in hand cuffs.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Vernon shouted.

"Vernon Dursly, you are under arrest for the abuse of a minor. You do not have to say any thing unless you wish to. Any thing you do say will be taken down in evidence against you in a court of law."

"I want to speak to my solicitor." Vernon demanded.

"When we get back to the nick sir." Tonks said pulling him from the room.

* * *

**POTTER MANNOR 1500 hrs.**

After a leasurly lunch with the Granger's Hermione, Remus and Harry returned to Potter Manor.

The three where sat in the living room catching up. Remus explaind to Hermione why he had braght Harry to his family's home as well as Dumbledore's betrayal. Hermione was shocked and appaulled at what she heard, she became even more shocked when Saffi entered the room dressed immaculately in a black silk skirt and tiny whit silk blouse.

"Can Saffi be brining the Master and his guests some tea?" the little elf squeaked.

"Thank you Saffi. This is Hermione Granger, a friend from school. She will be staying with us."

"Saffi is pleased to meet you Miss Granger. Saffi will have one of the guest rooms made up immediately." Saffi replyd.

"Saffi, why are you wearing those clothes?" Hermione asked.

"Saffi is being a free elf miss." Saffi declaird proudly. "The Potters have been paying their elfs for generations."

"That is wonderful Saffi." Hermione exclaimd.

"Thank you Miss." Saffi replyd bowing slightly. "Saffi will be brining your tea in a moment. Willy asked Saffi to tell yous he be wishing to speak with yous when yous are finnished."

"Thank you Saffi." Harry said. "We will meet him in the Grand Study in half an hour."

"Very Good Master Harry." Saffi said as she popped away.

* * *

**POTTER MANNOR GRAND STUDDY. 1530 hrs.**

After they finished their tea Remus and Harry led Hermione to the Grand Study where Willy stood waiting.

"Hi Willy." Harry greeted the elf. "This is Hermione Granger, one of my best friends."

"Willy is pleased to be meeting you Miss Granger." Willy said bowing slightly. "I be sorry to interrupt your afternoon Master Harry but Willy has been spending the day tracing the money that Professor Dumbelydore took from your vaults." the elf explained.

"That's grate Willy." Harry exclaimed.

"Where did the money go?" Remus asked.

"Once the money left your vault it was placed into vault number three hundred and twenty seven." Willy told them.

"That's an order account." Remus told them.

"Then it was moved again." Willy continued.

"Do you know where?" Hermione asked

"Yes miss. An hour after being deposited the money was moved to vault seventy six."

"Do we know who owns that vault?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"The vault has been recently aquierd by one Ronald Weasl"

"WHAT?" Remus exclaimed.

"Their must be some mistake." Hermione said.

"I be afraid not Miss. Willy has the paper work to prove it. I also been confirming it with the Goblins."

"Are you sure Willy?" Harry demanded harshly.

"Yes Master Harry." Willy confirmed.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed sitting down heavally. "If he needed money then he could have just asked." he whispered.

"Oh Harry," Hermione began. "I'm sure this isn't how it looks."

"yeah?" Harry retorted. "Then what the hell is it Hermione?"

"Maybe Dumbledore is laundering it thur Ron, he might not even know about it." Said Hermione, clearly clutching at straws.

"I don't think so Hermione." Remus disagreed. "You see the order was getting intelligence that their was a lot of Death Eaters going over to Bulgaria to recruit. Dumbledore said he had a plan to send some one over their to keep an eye on things." he explained.

"So he is using my money and my friend to do it?"

"I don't think Dumbledore wants you to have friends at Hogwarts. I think he wants you to rely on him and no one else." Hermione explained.

"Fucking grate." Harry spat.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION 1700hrs.**

Lord Voldamort sat on a thrown in the middle of a large hollowed out cavern with Niagi coild around his feet. Stood in a semi-circle around their master was the reminents of his inner circle.

"Wormtail." Voldamort began. "How goes the recruitment?"

"My Lord." Wormtail began. "We now have up to fifty recruits from Eastern Europe. They are hidden in the homes of your servants. We have several dozen more awaiting to come but we simply do not have the space to house them at the moment until you choose whom of the current crop you wish to mark."

"Indeed." Voldamort pondered. "I think we must devise a test. You have done well so far Wormtail. Go and gather my potential servants at Malfoy Manor. We shall test them. Now go, you all know what must be done."

The Death Eaters bowed and left their master to his plans.

* * *

**THE BURROW, OTTERY ST CATCHAPOLE 0930 hrs**

The Weasly family where sitting around the kitchen table having breakfast. Ron was eating a huge plate as he normally did with a smug look on his face.

"Why are you grinning like a moron?" Ginny asked.

"Because today Gin, I'm getting my ticket out of mediocrity" he replyd.

"And what exactly is so mediocre Ron?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"My whole damn life!" Ron replyd. "being poor, having to ware second hand robes, reading second hand books, being side kick to a completely self absorbed twat with a maryter complex. What about my life is not mediocre?" he continued as an owl swooped in thru the kitchen window dropping an envelope in front of Ron.

He ex-amend the envelope carefully until he found the Durmstrang seal on the back, then he tore it open and eagerly began to read.

_Dear Mister Weasly._

_I regret to inform you that your tuition fees have not being paid for the coming term. As there is such a high demand for places at the Durmstrang Academy of Magic we have been forced to offer your place to another candidate._

_Regretfully yours_

_Igor Marx (OM III)_

_Bursar of Durmstrang Academy_

"FUCK!" Ron screamed as Mrs Weasly entered the room.

She cuffed her youngest son around the ear.

"Language Ronald." She chided. "what ever is the matter?"

Wordlessly Ron handed her the letter and she quickly read it.

"Their must be some mistake." she said. "Albus told us things would be taken care of. I'll go and floo him now" she added bustling away.

"Well brother mine," Ginny said smugly. "It looks like you will be sticking around in mediocrity with the rest of us."

"Fuck off!" Ron cursed leaving the table.

* * *

**Gringotts Grand centeral lobby 1455 hrs.**

Harry accompanied by Remus and Tonks entered the wizzerding bank having sent Hermione ahead so no one would know she was staying with Harry at Potter Manor.

Soon after their arrival the Weaslys entered the bank. Ginny and Mrs Weasley came over the speak to Harry. Hermione excused her self from her conversation with Professor Magonigal to join Harry as Remus and Tonks moved to speak with Bill Weasly.

"Harry Dear!" Mrs Weasly exclaimed pulling Harry into a hug he did not return. "It's so good to see you." she continued, "And you as well Hermione."

"Hello Mrs Weasly." Harry greeted her coldly, "Hi Ginny."

"Hey." Ginny replyd. "I need to talk to you." she added "do you think we could meet up after the reading?"

"Of coarse you will dear. Harry will be coming back with us the Burrow." Mrs Weasly interrupted. "And of corse you are invited as well Hermione. I know Ron is looking foreword to seeing you."

"I very much doubt it Mrs Weasly." Hermione replyd. "He hasn't replyd to a single letter i'v sent him all summer. Besides I will be going on holiday with my parents."

"I see." Mrs weasly said giving her a suspicius look. "Well Harry will still be comeing."

"Actually Mrs Weasly I wont be." Harry said thru gritted teeth.

"Why ever not?" she asked

"because Harry is in protective custody." Tonks said joining them. "I think its time to go in now." She added genitally leading Harry by the shoulder.

* * *

**READING OF THE WILL 1503 hrs.**

The conference room began to fill with people, including, to Harrys disgust Draco and Narsissa Malfoy.

Remus was sat on a seat in the front of the room next to an old ornate Pensive. Bill nodded to him as he closed the doors leaving the room and Remus stood.

"Good afternoon lady's and Gentlemen. This is the Reading of the will of Sirius black, I am Remus Lupin, Lord Blacks appointed executer. Also with us this after noon is the Gringotts Account Manager SanCrock to ensure that the proceedings are kept legal." Remus said tapping his wand on the Pensive.

An image of Sirius Black arose from the stone basin.

"_I Sirius Orian Black, Being of sound mind and body, Ha! Thats debatable. All right Moony I'll stick to the script, do hear by appoint one Remus Lupin as the executor of my estate and charge him with the responsibility of insuring my assets are divided according to my wishes._

"_First to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizzerdry I do leave Three thousand Gallions to replace the Clean Sweep brooms used to teach first years to fly._

"_Secondly to the Order of the Phionix I bequeath Five thousand Gallions to help in the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named._

"_To my Cousin Narssisa Malfoy, Nee Black I leave the total sum of Ten Gallions and a reminder that many years ago I warned her she was picking the wrong side. To her Son Draco Malfoy I leave fifty Gallions to be held in trust of Gringotts in a high interest vault until his Twenty First birthday and the warning that it isn't to late, you don't have to walk in the shadow of your father. Dare to be different son, don't make the same mistake your mother made._

"_To my Cusin Andromider Tonks I leave my shares in Gringotts bank as well as their muggle subsidiary Lloyd's of London and the some of three thousand gallions._

"_To Nymfadora Tonks I leave Three thousand Gallions and Nymfadora there is nothing you can do about me calling you Nymfadora. Take a chance on the wolf Nymfadora, he is a bit dense._

"_To Fred and George Weasly I leave a ten thousand Gallion investment in Weaslys wizzerding weaze. The world leaves laughter lads, and Zonkos stuff is shite._

"_To Ginny Weasly I leave one thousand Gallions, five hundred to be held in trust by Gringotts in a high interest account until you come of age and five hundred to be available to you immediately._

"_To Molly and Arthur Weasly I leave five Hundred Gallions and ask that you use part of the money to buy Ron and Ginny some new school robes and books._

"_To Ronald Billius Weasly, I leave two thousand Gallions, one thousand to be held in Trust by Gringotts until you come of age, one thousand to be made available to you imidetly. I know you have always craved money, now you have it I hope you will see that it is not the be all and end all._

"_To Hermione Jean Granger I leave the Black Library minus any volume deemed by Remus Lupin to be dangerous, the some of two thousend Gallions with the same terms as Ronald Weasly. He will eventually get the message Hermione, Snuffles nose tells me he feels the same way, he is just too dense to figure it out for himself._

"_To Remus John Lupin. I leave the total some of Five hundred thousand Gallions, the Black family cottage in the Cotswalls and my never ending gratitude. Also I have arranged for you to receive your monthly dose of Wolfs bane potion from The Appocathery in Diogon Ally for twelve calender months from the day this Will is read. You arnt a monster Moony, stop living like one and for Marlins sake go and get your self some new clothes, Nymphadora will go with you._

"_And finally to my God son Harry James Potter I bequeath any and all remaining moneys from the Black Family fortune. One quarter of which will become available to you now, the remainder to be held in Trust by Gringotts with Remus J Lupin overseeing the fortune. I also leave all of the Black family property's, excluding the Cotswalls cottage. Including, but not limited to The London Mannor house currently protected by Fildius charm, The Country retreat in Ireland and Black castle located just out side of Inverness Scotland. Finally I name Harry J Potter as my living hair, naming him as the head of the Antient and most Noble House of Black, Emancipating him in both the magical and Muggle worlds and making him the new Lord Black." Their was a gasp thru out the conference room. Dumbledore looked aghast, Ron seemed furious._

"_That about wraps things us nicely." Siris continued. "I hope that I died honerably fighting the good fight, defending the ones that I love and sticking it to Moldy Wart and his sycophantic arse licker's. Good bye my friends, it has truly been an honer to know you. Harry my boy, trust your instincts and know that I have loved you like the son I have never had."_

The shadowy figure of Sirius dissapeard over the Pensive and people began to leave.

Harry was heading to the Lobby to try and talk to Ginny when Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a side room.

* * *

**HARRY VS DUMBELDORE 1600 hrs.**

Inside the side room Dumbledore cast a locking charm and silenceing charm on the door.

"I think we really must speak Harry." Dumbledore began.

"Yes, I rather think we do." Harry replyd. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Please, unburden your self Harry."

"Lord Black." Harry said. "Can I ask why you stole from my vaults?"

"What ever do you mean?" Dumbledore replyd ignoring Harry's comment about being the new Lord Black.

"Yesterday when I came to Gringotts to inspect my accounts it was braght to my attention that you removed half of my allowance account from the Potter Trust and gave it to Ron Weasly, as well as approving the payment of school fees to Durmstrang."

"Harry, you must understand there are extenuating circumstances."

"Then please explain them."

"I'm not able to do so at this moment." Dumbledore snapped.

"OK." Harry sighed. "then perhaps you can tell me why you refused to allow my parents will to be heard?"

"As the custodian of the Potter Trust that was my right." Dumbledore stated.

"That is a crock of shit Dumbledore! You had no right to do that to me!"

"Professor Harry." Dumbledore chided. "It is a moot point as I noticed that the paper work has been filed and I assure you that I will not stand in your way.

"We must discuss where you are currently saying." Dumbledore continued. "It is simply not safe for you to be away from your relatives."

"Relatives that beat me daily? Relatives that force me to box with my cousin and punish me for defending my self? How in the hell is that safe?"

"The wards around your parents home protect you." Dumbledore explained.

"The wards around the place I am now are stronger than Privet drive. I can assure you I am very well protected their."

"You will do as I say Harry." Dumbledore said with a dangerous tone.

"I fucking will not and I'd love to see you try to make me." Harry snapped.

"_Perficitus Totalus._" Dumbledore cast.

"_Portigo_" Harry countered. Dumbledore's pertrifier rebounded off Harrys shield and caught the old man in the chest sending him crashing to the ground.

As Dumbledore became petrified his charms on the door fell and Remus burst thru the door and saw Dumbledore on the ground. He grabed Harrys shoulders and steard him away.

"Come on Harry. We have got to go, now!" Remus told him leading him from the bank.

* * *

_AN: This is an unbeaterd version of the chapter, hot off the press. So please dont give me reviews saying my spelling and or grammer sucks, i know it dose but im dislexic so what can I do? Hope you enjoy the chapter, which i will replace with the Beaterd version as soon as I have it, which will replace this version._

_hope you all had a good Christmas and i wish you all a very happy new year  
_


	9. Chapter 8 Destany

_AN: I do not own Harry Potter_

_This is a super exclusive pre Betad chapter as she is on holiday_

_dedicated to Abby_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 DESTANY**

**POTTER MANNOR 1720 hrs.**

Since they had returned from Gringotts Harry had shut himself in the Grand study and refused to speak to any one.

He had paced around the room for almost and hour before he finally pulled a quill and several sheets of parchment from a draw in the desk.

First he wrote to Ginny. He didn't believe she had any part of knowledge in Dumbledores plan but he deeded to know for sure.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry for being cold towards you at Gringotts earlier and sorry we didn't get to talk afterwards._

_This is difficult for me to write this, but I need to know if you have any thing to do with or knew about Dumbledore giving Ron several thousand gallions of my money or using my money to send him to Durmstrang._

_I'm really sorry that I have to ask this, but I really need to know who I can trust._

_Yours_

_Harry_

He set aside the first letter to let the ink dry before folding it.

He pulled a second sheet of parchment towards him and began to write to Ron, but try as he might he could not find the words, after three attempts he gave up and threw the parchment away and decided to write another letter that would give him more satisfaction;

_Dear Dumbledore._

_As you know I have recently taken ownership of Number Twelve Grimauld Place._

_As such I respectfully request that you and the bird club vacate the premiss by no later than the first of August of this year._

_Yours _

_Harry Potter_

Satisfied with this letter Harry replaced it next to the one to Ginny and took a deep breath and pulled a fresh sheet of parchment from the draw.

_Dear Ron,_

_Look I know about the money Dumbledore gave you from my vault and about Durmstrang. I just want to know why? _

_I would have happily given you the money if you had of asked._

_I don't know what else to say._

_Harry_

As Harry placed this letter next to the others Saffi entered the room.

"Begging your pardon Master Harry," she squeaked, "Dinner is being served in the dining room."

"Thank you Saffi." Harry reply d standing. "Could you please make sure these letters are sent out tonight?"

"Of course sir. Saffi will see to it directly." the elf said as Harry went down to dinner.

* * *

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZZERDARY 2130hrs**

Dumbledore had layn petrified in Gringotts for five hours until the cleaning witch did her rounds at nine o'clock, long after the bank had closed.

So just thirty minits after his return to Hogwarts it was an embarrassed Dumbledore who sat in front of Snape

"The boy petrified you?" Snape asked in surprised.

"No Severus." Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "I petrified my self. Potter is quick, he had his sheald ready before I even finished casting my spell."

"When was the last time you where bested in a duel?" Snape asked

"Aberforth beat me in 1923, but I was asleep when he attacked." Dumbledore replyd. "this dose leave us with a problem. We need to bring the boy to heal but there is no way he will ever trust me now."

"Then perhaps its time for the rod." Snape drawled. "When he returns to Hogwarts we can make life difficult for him."

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded "I fear that may be necessary. Do you have a plan severus?"

"Not yet, but I will be September first." Snape replyd.

"Very well." Dumbledore dismissing his potion master.

* * *

**HARRYS DREAMS**

_Once again Harry found himself crouched behind the mausoleum with Sirius, However this time they where not being persuade by death eaters._

_"So what now?" Harry asked._

_"Haven't we had this conversation before Harry?" Sirius replyd._

_"Yeah." Harry said. "So this is it?" He asked._

_"Destiny time son shine. You ready?"_

_"Da ja vou." Harry muttered._

_"Their is a chapel..." Sirius continued, ignoring Harry._

_"About a mile away." Harry interrupted._

_"How did you know?"_

_"You told me." Harry said. "Voldamort's their isn't he?"_

_"No." Sirius said. "what ever gave you that idea?"_

_"Destiny." harry said._

_"Their are more that one destiny Harry." Sirius told him. "Come on He is waiting for you." he said standing up._

_"Wait a minit." Harry called. "Who is waiting for me?"_

_"I cant tell you." Sirius told him. "And even if I could I wouldn't Why spoil the surprise? Now come on." he urged._

_They walked the mile in silence until they came into sight of the small Gothic chapel_

_"This is the place." Sirius said braking the silence._

_"So lets go in." Harry said nervously_

_"You have to go in by your self." Sirius told him. "But before you do I want you to know that I am so very proud of you cub. And it has been my honour to be your God father."_

_"I love you Sirius." Harry said choking back tears._

_"I love you too Son." Sirius said pulling Harry into a gruff embrace. "Now its time to go." he said motioning towards the door._

_Harry dryd his eyes and pushed open the door of the chapel and slowly entered._

_the inside of the Chapel was dark. Harry reached for his wand and was surprised to find he didn't have it._

**_YOU WILL NOT REQUIRE YOUR WAND HARRY POTTER._**

_Harry stopped dead in the middle of the isle, straining his eyes in the darkness to see if he could make out any thing._

_"Whos their?" Harry called._

_**IT WILL BECOME CLEAR IN TIME** the voice boomed inside Harry's head._

_"Where are you?" Harry asked._

**_AT THE ALTER. PLEASE APPROACH HARRY POTTER._**

_Harry began to cautiously creep towards the chapples alter, after just a few steps he tried over a loose stone._

_"Shite!" he cursed rubbing his nose._

**_YOU ARE A WIZZERD ARE YOU NOT HARRY POTTER?_**

_"yeah." Harry replyd struggling to his feet._

_**WHAT IS THE LIGHT SPELL?** The voice asked._

_"_Lumus_" Harry replyd and the candelas in the chapel burst into flame._

_For the first time Harry saw a cloaked figure standing at the lectern reading a thick book._

_Harry approached the figure, his face obscured by a good. As he drew near Harry realised that the figure was dressed in a Monks habit._

_"Who are you?" Harry demanded._

_**I HAVE NO NAME.** The Monk replyd._

_"All right, why am I hear?" Harry asked._

_BECAUSE MY MASTERS WISH IT._

_"and who are your masters?" Harry asked getting frustrated._

**_THEY ARE THE KNIGHTS OF DESTANY._**

_"And who the fuck are they?" Harry demanded. "I am so sick of this cryptic bull shit. I'm not Dumbeldores weapon! I'm not any boddys god damn bloody weapon!"_

_**FIRST OF ALL HARRY POTTRER I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD REFRAIN FROM USEING SUCH LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE OF GOD.** The Monk began, **SECONDLY I AM MEARLY ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS. I DO NOT MEAN TO BE CRIPTIC. PERHAPS WE SHOULD SIT AND I SHALL BE ABLE TO EXPAIN THINGS. **He suggested motioning towards the front pew. Harry aloud the Monk to lead him to the cold wooden bench._

_**AS I HAVE ALL READY TOLD YOU I SERVE THE KNIGHTS OF DESTANY.** The Monk told him. **THE KNIGHTS ARE MEMBERS OF THE ARMY OF LIGHT, A LONG EXTINCT ORDER DATEING BACK TO BIBLICAL TIMES.**_

**_THE KNIGHTS WERE UNIQUE AMONST THE ARMY AS THEY ACCEPTED BOTH MUGGLE AND MAGICAL MEMBERS INTO THEIR RANKS. AS SUCH THEY BECAME ADEPT NOT ONLY IN MAGICAL FIGHTING BUT MUGGLE WARE FARE AS WELL._**

_"Dose this have any thing to do with the Order of a Phoenix?" Harry asked._

_**NO!** the Monk replyd.** THE ORDER OF THE PHIONIX US AN INSOLENT CHILD** he said scornfully. **TELL ME HARRY POTTER WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF YOUR DESTANY?**_

_"I'm met to die." Harry replyd sullenly._

_**DEATH IS THE ULTIMIT DESTANY HARRY POTTER.** The Monk replyd philosophically. **BUT I REFERE TO HE MUST NOT BE NAMED**_

_"I'm supposed to fight Voldamort." Harry said flatly._

**_DO YOU BELIVE YOU CAN WIN?_**

_"I hope I can win." Harry told him, "Where are you going with this?"_

**_AH YOU WISH FOR ME TO GET TO WHAT YOU WOULD CALL THE POINT HARRY POTTER. The Monk sighed. VERY WELL. YOU ARE OF CORSE CORRECT. ONE OF YOUR DESTANYS IS TO MEET WITH HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED._**

_"Hang on a minit," Harry interrupted. "One of my destiny? I have more than one?"_

**_OF CORSE. THERE IS SO MUCH POTENTIAL INSIDE HUMAN BEINGS, having MEARLY ONE DESTANY WOULD BE A WAIST. The Monk explained. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR YOUR SECOND DESTANY?_**

_Harry dumbly nodded._

**_YOU, HARRY POTTER ARE DESTAND TO REVIVE THE KNIGHTS OF DESTANY. The Monk paused for effect. HOWEVER ACCEPTANCE IS NOT GARENTEED. THEIR WILL BE TESTS._**

_"What are the tests?" Harry asked._

**_I CAN NOT TELL YOU HARRY POTTER, FOR I DO NOT KNOW. The Monk replyd YOU WILL BE TESTED AT NINE O'CLOCK ON THE FIRST OF SEPTEMBER. FAIR WELL HARRY POTTER!_**

**_

* * *

_**POTTER MANNOR 2300 hrs

Harry woke up and sprang out of bed. With out stopping to think he sprinted to Hermiones room and flung open the door.

Hermione rested her book down on the bed side table and looked up.

"Harry what the hell are you doing?" She demanded. "And why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Harry looked down to find himself completely naked.

* * *

_IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE AUTHERS NOTES..._

_A short Chapter but an important one, which will set the temprement for the next few chapters, hope you enjoyd it. I have had a mega set back as my writing pad has dissapeard which had about 6 more chapters all ready written. I have searched the house high and low but they are gone, gone, gone. so I have to start again from scratch. 1 chapter is written and awaiting typeing and one in the process of being written which I hope to be able to complite on the train tomorrow._

_Review time:_  
_Wiccan Beliver, I appreciate your reviews, but I dont want to find some one else to Beta. I do the best with what God has given me and if gramatical erros are the worst of my troble then I guess im pritty dam lucky._  
_I Love George Eads, Thanks for the review and your wish is my command._  
_Redwoodx, Thanks for the review and welcome abored._  
_Riotstarter1214, I wish I could spell perfectly but my dislexia prevents me from doing so. Glad your enjoying the story_  
_Gloria, Thanks as ever for the review and I hope your still enjoying the read._

_Thats all we have time for in this exciting eddition of Harry Potter and the Time of Destany Hope you have all enjoyed it. Thanks as ever for the reviews, even those that tell me I cant spell and have no grasp of grammer I look forwerd to my inbox lighting up again in the near futcher with even more reviews. Also thank you to all of you out their in Fan Fiction land who _have added me to their Auther/Story list, it warms my heart to think im pleaseing so meany people. So untill next time see you on the Express


	10. Chapter 9 Repercussions

_I do not own Harry Potter._

_To Abby_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 REPERCUSSION**

**POTTER MANNOR, HERMIONIES BED ROOM – 2300 hrs**

Hermione was set in bed partaking in her usual holiday bed time ritual, curling up in bed with a cup of tea and a good book. Tonight she was beginning to re-read J.R.R Tolkins classic 'The Hobbit'.

She had been reading for over an hour and she was considering settling down for the night when Harry burst into her room complitely naked and babelling incoherently.

Hermione couldn't help but stair at her best friends impressive physique. Years of quiddich training had chiselled Harry's slim frame so that his muscles where well defined and bulging.

She cast her eyes down towards his mid-section and bit her lip.

'_For goodness sake!_' She thaght to her self. '_Say something!_'

"Harry what the hell are you doing?" She demanded. "And why arnt you wearing any clothes?"

Harry looked down and blushed and used his hands to cover his modesty.

"Bollocks!" He cursed.

"Quite" Hermione agreed with a smile. She climbed off the bed and walked to the door behind Harry closing it genitally, then she took her dressing gown off a hook on the back of the door. She draped it over Harry's shoulders after taking a look at his rear. 'Nice arse' she thaght.

"Now tell me what has got you all worked up." She ordered sitting on the bed motioning for him to join her.

Sitting next to Hermione Harry explained about the dream and the Knights of Destiny.

* * *

**POTTER MANNOR 0730 hrs**

Harry had filled Remus and Tonks in about his dream over breakfast.

"So you say these Knights of Destiny have existed for hundreds of years?" Remus asked buttering some toast.

"Thousands more like." Harry replyd. "I think we need to know more about them."

"And for that we need a library" Hermione added. "Except the only library I know about is in Hogwarts."

"Their is a library in Hogsmade." Tonks told her. "but it's risky. We should stay away from Hogwarts for the time being and we don't need to do any thing dangerous for some thing that could turn out to be just a dream."

"It was not just a dream!" Harry said adamantly. "I Cant explain how I know, I just do."

"All right." Tonks considered. "But it could be Voldamort planting visions in your head again."

"My scar isn't hurting!" Harry snapped getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm responsible for your safety and I cant take any chances. Tell you what. I'll bring you a Pensive from work you need one any way, and we'll all look at your vision and if it's on the up and up we will plan a trip to Hogsmade."

"That sounds fair." Harry accepted. "In the mean time we can check out the Potter family library It's in the West Wing right?"

"The Marauders wing." Remus said with a smile.

* * *

**MLE HOLDING CELLS 0900 hrs**

Vurnin Dursly had been beside himself. He had been taking into custody two days ago and he had yet to receive a visit from his solicitor.

As vurnan finished his breakfast his cell door opened and a man wearing pin striped robes entered and the door closed behind him with an ominous clink.

"Mr Dursly?" the man began. "I am Wentworth Abrusky, your Ministry appointed solicitor" He said extending his hand.

"Where is Howard Bancroft?" Vurnan demanded. "He has been my solicitor for twenty years."

"I'm afraid Mr Bancroft is not on the list of Muggles 'In the Know' as it where, Mr Dursly I am all you have. I will be representing your wife and son as well."

"Patunia and Dudley are hear?"

"Yes" Abrusky replied.

"I want to see them"

"That is impossible at the moment."

"I DEMAND TO SPEAK THEM AT ONCE SIR!" Vurnan roared.

"I am afraid that until you have all been questioned that can not be arranged. I will try and orange something for tomorrow, provided you co-operate with the Auros." Abrusky explains "Right now you have more pressing concerns The charges against you are serous and I am told the MLE have pritty damning evidence against you. In half an hour you will be questions about your involvement in the treatment of your nefiew. I should warn you that if the instigators believe you are not being truthful they will pertition the Court to administer a powerful truth potion." He continued. "This is fairly ruteen and given the affection many in our world holds for Mr Potter in all likely hood the request would be granted. With that said is their any thing you would like to tell me?"

* * *

**THE LYBRERY, POTTER MANNOR 0945**

Harry, Hermione and Remus had moved to the library after they had finished their breakfast.

For an hour they aimlessly looked thru the library seemingly endless volumes until Remus called them all together for a cup of tea. As Harry and Hermione sat down he pulled a fresh sheet of parchment towards himself.

"We'v been going about this all wrong." Remus announced. "We let our enthusiasm get the better of us. The Potter library contains over three hundred thousand volumes spread out over three library, not to mention a vault in Gringotts. We could search for months and not actually come up with any thing useful." He explains "What we need to do is focus our selves on specific arias. So Harry can you tell us any thing specific about the Knights of Destiny?"

Harry thaght for a moment.

"They where a unit in the Army of Light, what ever that is."

Remus wrote this down and motioned for Harry to continue.

"The Monk said they where made up of Muggles and Wizards."

"Good. Thats very unique." Remus said taking notes. "Any idea how old they are?"

"No, but the Army of Light has been around since Biblical times."

"All right. Then I think we should focus our attentions on the Army of Light, that might give us more information on the Knights of Destiny Saffi?" He called.

"Yes Mister Reemy?" Saffi said Popping in. "Would yous be likeing more tea?"

"No thanks saffi." Remus said. "We are doing a little research project. Do you know how many volumes in the Potter library mention the Army of The Light?"

Saffi seemed deep in thaght for a moment.

"Their be Thirty Seven volumes which be having mentions of the Light Army. There is also one volume dedicated soaly to the subject." Saffi told them.

"Thats grate." Harry said. "Can you bring the books to us?"

"This will be difficult Master Harry. They are all in Gringotts. Your Custodian must submit a request in writing."

"Remus is Harry's Custodian." Hermione said. "Dose he need to know the specific titles?"

"No Miss Hermioniny. Just the subject." Saffi explains

Remus was already writing.

_Dear SanCrock,_

_please allow Mr Potter's financial elf Willy access to the Potter library vault to withdraw thirty eight books concerning the Army of Light._

_Yours_

_Professor Remus Lupin  
Potter Trust Custodian_

"Willy?" Harry called. As Willy entered the library Harry handed him the note. "please take this to SanCrok at Gringotts and bring back the books he gives you."

"As you wish Master Harry." Willy said popping away.

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Harry said buttering a cheese scone.

* * *

**MLE INTERVIEW ROOM SEVEN 1000 hrs**

Vernan and Wentworth Abrusky where shown into Interview room Seven by a surly custody Auror

The room was a small concrete cube with four chairs and a small wooden table. The walls where bare and the room was cold.

After a few moments Aurour Sargent Tonks and Aurour Dwalish entered the room. Tonks sat across from Vurnan and Dwalish took his seat across from the solicitor Toks pulled a scroll of parchment from her pocket and a dictor quill. She tapped the quill with her wand and placed it on the table.

"Interview with Vurnan Dursly" Tonks began "arrested on the suspicion of Grievous Bodily Harm against a Magical Minor and Child abuse. Present are Auror Sargent Tonks,"

"Auror Dwalish" Continued Dwalish "and the suspects solicitor..."

"Wentworth Abarusky." Abrusky added. "I would like to go on record as protesting Mr Durslys arrest. It would appear this would be a case for the Muggle Authorities."

"Duly noted." Tonks replyd formally. "Mr Dursly under what circumstances did you and your wife become guardians of one Harry James Potter?"

"He was abandoned on our door step in the middle of the night." Vurnan replyd.

"And this was on Halloween night, nearly sixteen years ago?"

"Yes."

"Why did you take the baby in?"

"Their was a note attatch to the baby's blankets."

"Who was the note from?"

"That Dumbel fellow. Teaches at that god forsaken school."

"Do you mean Professor Albus Dumbledore?" Dwalish asked

"Yes that's the one." Vurnan answered.

"and what did the note say Mr Dursly?" Dwalish continued.

"It said Petunia's sister and her husband where murdered..."

"That would be Lilly and James Potter?" Dwalish interrupted, Vernen nodded. "Please answer out loud for the quill."

"Yes."

"Did the note say any thing else?"

"It said that the boy would be safe with us, some kind of ancient magic."

"I see." Tonks took over the questioning. "Did the note say any thing about financial compensation?" Tonks asked.

"No." Vurnan said quickly.

"Has professor Dumbledore ever offered you financial compensation for taking Mr Potter into your home?" Tonks continued.

"No, of cores not." Vurnan said.

"So the Professor has never offered you so much as room and bored?"

"Sargent." Abrusky interrupted. "My client has all ready answer d that question."

"My apologies Mr Dursly." Tonks said. "Did you ever punish your nefiew?"

before Vurnan could answer their was a knock on the door and a Sargent entered.

"For the benefit of the Quill Auror Sargent Eddie Roberts entered the room."

"Excuse the intrusion." The Sargent said, "The Director wanted me to give you this." he continued handing Tonks a note.

Tonks quickly read the note and stood.

"Interview suspended 1030." Tonks announced and the quill fell still. "Eddie take Mr Dursly back to his cell." she ordered as she left the room.

* * *

**MLE DIRECTORS OFFICE 1015hrs**

Dumebeldore came to the Directors office later than he had expected. After reviving Harry's eviction notice that morning he was forced to arrange a new Headquarters for the Order and organize the evacuation of Grimauld Place.

He swooped thru the Aurors office returning the greetings he received. He knocked on the Directors office and entered with out waiting for a reply.

Director Bones looked up from her paper work as the chief Warlock eveterd the room.

"Albus," she said in suprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Good morning Amilia." He greeted takeing a seat. "I am hear to report a crime."

"Really? I'm sure the Duty Auror out side would be happy to help you." she told him.

"Normally I would engage the services of the Duty Auror." Dumbledore began. "How ever the matter is some what delicite."

"How so?" Bones asked.

"The purpitrator is rather high profile." Dumbledore said mystirusly.

"I dont wish to sound rude Albus, but I dont have time to play cryiptic guessing games. What happened?"

"yesterday after the reading of Sirius Blacks will I pulled young Harry Potter aside to see how the lad was bareing up. I'm afraid the conversation became heated and Harry cast a Perficitus Totalus on me." Dumbledore told her.

"Indeed." Bones commented takeing notes. "Are their any witnesses to the alledge attack?"

"Unfortunutly not to the attack its self. As I said we where speaking privetly. However the Gringotts cleaning witch revived me around nine PM."

"All right. That should be easy to verify. However with out any witnesses prosicution could be difficult."

"I have taken the liverty of provideing you with a memory of the attack." Dumbledore said handing over a vile of silvery liquid to the Director. "And I am sure you will find it enriched with detail."

"Thank you." Bones said. "Is their any thing else?"

"I have heard rumors that you have Harrys relitives the Durslys in custody?"

"I'm afraid I cant disguss an on going investigation Albus, but I assure you I will give the Harry Potter incident my full attention." she said hopeing Dumbledore could take a hint.

"Very well." Dumbledore said standing. "I can see you are buisy. I shall leave this in your capable hands." He finnished leaveing.

Bones hastaly scribbled a note on a scrap of Parchment.

_Tonks_

_The old man wishes to bring charges against the boy._

_Bones._

She folded up the note and went to her door and called over the first person she saw.

"Roberts! Take this to Tonks in interview room seven and tell her to get in hear now!" she orderd.

* * *

_MLE DIRECTORSS OFFICE 1035 hrs._

Tonks respectfully knocked on Madam Bones office door.

"Come" came the tares reply. Tonks enterd and stood to attention. "You havent been honest with me Sargent." Bones accused standing. "Did I or did I not order you to keep me up dated on every thing to do with Harry Potter's case?"

"Ma'am" Tonks replyd looking directly at the wall about two inches above Bones left shoulder.

"Then perhaps you could explain to me why Albus bleeding Dumbledore was just sat in my office trying to levell assault charges against Harry Potter?" Bones demanded.

"I was going to tell you about the altercation between Harry and Dumbledore during our breifing this afternoon." Tonks told her.

"Very well sargent." Bones sighd. "At ease." she said waveing Tonks to a seat. "Tell me exactly what happened between Potter and Dumbledore." She orderd.

Tonks repeted the story Harry had shared the previus evening at dinner.

"All right." Bones desided after a moments consideration. "This is your case Sargent. I want you and Dwalish to review Dumbeldores memory then bring Potter in this evening."

"You want me to arrest Harry?"

"The evidence indicates that Potter has commited a crime. Bring him in for a night in the cells, interview him first thing in the morning and take a memory. I am sure Potters version of events will differ grately from Dumbeldores, that should be enuff to get a Venitisirum order." Bones explaind. It dawnd on Tonks what the Directors plan was.

"Yes Ma'am. I'd like to request over time on this investigation. As you know my case load is currently large and I have several interigations to conduct today." Tonks said with a smile.

"Granted Sargent." Bones said returning the smile. "Get to it." she orderd dissmission Tonks.

* * *

**POTTER MANNOR 1230 hrs**

Willy had returnd with the books soon after his departure and Harry along with Remus and Hermione had spent the rest of the morning resurching the Army of Light.

Harry said they should work thru lunch but Remus insisted the threesome go out side to the Gardens wher Saffi had left a picknick saying time away from the books would serve to refresh their minds.

So thirty minits later they where say on the back lawn of Potter Mannor finnishing sandwiches and drinking Butter Beer.

"Before we go back inside." Remus began takeing a sip of his drink. "Do ither of you have any thing to share?"

"I do." Hermione said. "The Army of Light dates back to Biblical times. It is said the Army origonally consisted of just thirteen members."

"Do you know who they are?" Harry asked.

"The Twelve Deciples and Christ." Hermione said.

"So we are talking about some very antient magic." Remus mused. "Harry, do you have any thing to share?"

"Yeah. I found the first incarnation of the Knights of Destany." Harry said triumphantly. "Led by Mirlin and Sir Lancealot the Knights where also known as the Knights of the Round Table. After the defete of the Dark Lady Morgauna the knights of the Round Table where inducted in to the Army of the Light and re named the knights of Destany."

"Harry thats amazing!" Hermione gushed.

"It's certanly interesting." Remus said. "You two keep at it. I think I know about abook that can help us, but I'm going to have to be gone over night at least."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I cant tell you Harry. But I will be back by Dinner tomorrow evening." Remus said standing.

He bid Harry and Hermione a quick fare well and huried back to the Mannor.

* * *

**MLE MINISTERY OF MAGIC 1800 hrs.**

tonks had breifed Dwalish on her meeting with the Director and Dumbeldores accusation. The pair had reviewd the memory the Headmaster provided them.

"It looks authentic." Dwalish said.

"I know." Tonks said. "I want Mind Healer Aurora too take a look at it; I'll put the request in. you go interview Dumbledore and I'll bring Harry in.

* * *

**VOLDAMORT'S LAYER, SECRET LOCATION. 1800 hrs.**

Voldamort was sat on his throan, Niagi was away hunting, so the Dark Lord was alone trying to devise a way to test his new followers, gain capitol and lure out Harry Potter. A brain wave hit him.

'I'll use the Mudblood' He thaght. "Wormtail!" he called.

Within seconds the trator scurried into the room and knelt before his master.

"You called My Lord?" he said looking at the floor.

"Yes Wormtail. Whatr is the name of Potters Mudblood?" Voldamort asked his voice silken.

"Hermione Granger My Lord." Wormtail replyd.

"Good. Yes. Very good." Voldamort smiled. "I have a task for you."

"Indeed my lord?"

"I wish you to pay the Mudblood's parents a visit. Learn the lay out of their home, their rutine and their personal finances. You have one week." Voldamort orderd.

Wormtail mearly nodded before scurrying away.

* * *

**POTTER MANNOR 1830 hrs.**

Harry and Hermione sat alone in the living room enjoying one anothers company but each lost in their own thaghts as the fire infront of them flaird green and Tonks stepped out.

She explaind to Harry the current situation and handed him a note Remus had left with her in the after noon.

_Harry_

_Dont be hard on Tonks, she is following orders. Dumbledore is trying to make things difficult for you and has complaind about your altercation last night._

_I have arranged for your solicitor to meet you at the Ministery. This should be sorted out by morning. In the mean time do as your told and keep your cool!_

_Remus._

Harry handed the note to Hermione and turnd to Tonks.

"Do what you have to do." He said passing her his wand.

Tonks pulled out a set of magical manicals and approached Harry.

"Lord Black, I am arresting you on the suspision of magical assault." Tonks said formally hand cuffing Harry. "You do not have to say anything unless you wish to, any thing you say can and will be taken down and used as evidence in a Cort of Law. You have the right to Legal Counsel during interrogation, if you do not have a solicitor or can not afford one, one will be appointed to you free of charge." she finished taking Harry by the arm and leading him back to the fire.

* * *

_Authers notes time once again_

_I hope every one enjoys this chapter. Dumbeldore being a sneeky git again. what will happen to Harry? Where did Remus go? the Remus question will be answerd in our next thrilling installment which will be an all Moony speacial (think of it like an episode of Scrubs where JD passes off the monologe, but less funny)_

_Now its time for the reviews. I'v had so meany for the last chapter._

_Riotstarter1214: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you stuck with us._

_Gloria: Thanks as ever._

_Potterdownthestreet: Short, sweet, to the point all in all a good review. thank you im glad your enjoying the story, and i love the name BTW_

_ILoveGeorgeEads: Harry didnt wake up in Hermiones room naked, he woke up in his own room. This chapter starts out with that incidednt from Hermiones point of view, so I hope you follow it better. The idea of Harry running in on a suprised Hermione was just to funny in my head to not commit to paper/screens. Thanks_

_ROBERT-19588: The issue on weather I send Harry back to Hogwarts is up in the air at the moment, but I dont really fancey createing a whole new world for Harry to play in, especially the idea of Salem Accadamy, because I'm English and I dont know much about America. We dont know if Magonigal is even aware of Dumbeldore's treatment of Harry. I think we should hear her side of the story before we tar and feather her dont you? by the way Robert, did you know that the third review you sent is over 800 wirds long? I will take the ideas on bored and i certinly allready had some things similer in mind. thanks_

_flame55: Thank you, i'm glad you approve_

_TsukiyoTenshi: I think we see Harrys embarissment at the start of this chapter. by the way who else was suprised that Hermione was so cool about the whole thing? Im not sure what you mean about sceans. I clearly sepperate each segment in the chapter with the rule off thingy, and i did sub title the segmant as Harrys Dreams. Thanks for the review tho._

_lots of reviews. Thank you all once again hope you enjoy the chapter and plese drop me a review._


End file.
